


Our Definition of Perfect

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Ah! Got One, Baby Names, Baby's name revealed, Brownies Make Everything Better, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Debating the Baby's name, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Godmothers, I am running out of tags, Kid Fic, Lucky AKA THE PIZZA DOG, M/M, Meeting the new Avenger, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parenthood, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Proud Parents, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Stress Baking, Surrogate mother, Talking about Asguardian customs, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrepentedly FLUFFY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: The Avengers meet their newest member*Bucky and Steve bring home their daughter.





	Our Definition of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it <3\. This fandom has been so kind to me, and it gave me the courage to post this.
> 
> Thank you all. <3 <3
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes

A buzz of excitement washed over the entire floor, voices and laughter mingled together in a sweet and joyous symphony. Any minute now, a new member would be joining their team.

Tony was wondering around, handing out cigars to everyone and anyone. Pepper had slapped his hand when he handed one to Peter, but that’s a testament to how anxious he was that it barely registered. Shortly after, she’d retreated to one of Steve’s cushy couches, sinking into a comfortable spot, kicking her swollen feet up with a bowl gummy bears balanced on her balloon-size belly (Only she and her fellow ladies of Avengers can call it that).

Thor was standing off to the side with Lucky, his booming voice traveling over the bustling activity. Darcy and Jane were having an in-depth conversation with Bruce and Vision, Wanda was in the kitchen with Rhodey pulling out the last batch of the brownies she’d made (she’s a stress baker).

Fury was as silent as ever, speaking up only when spoken to. Clint was off to one side debating with Sam, going back and forth between vocalizing his indignation that he wasn’t as important to Steve as Sam was, pointing out with aggressive gestures that Bucky would have his back.

“Sir, Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes have just entered the elevator.” F.R.I.D.A.Y intoned calmly.

There was momentarily lapse of chaos as silence fell over them all. The only sound to be heard was Lucky’s heavy panting. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, everyone started running around. Wanda raced out to place the last of her brownies by the table, another tray with an aura of crimson red trailing after her in mid-air.

The table was decked with an assortment of pastries. Right in the center stood a large dark blue, silver and white rimmed cake in the shape of two A’s, one big with a tiny A beside it. Cupcakes and various desserts surrounded it, iced with specific colors of every avenger with their chosen weapon artistically frosted on them.

Above the cake hung a large banner which extending from one end of the room to the other, proclaiming the words: _Little Avenger Has Now Assembled._

“Okay, okay, okay, guys, be cool! Nobody panic! Everyone, stay calm! Stay calm—”

“Tony! Chill, man!” Sam moved to stand in front of him effectively cutting him off before he did another lap of pacing, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Okay, breathe. There, go stand by Pepper and Peter.”

Wanda went around, check listing everything. “Did we miss anything?” She asked Vision.

“No, everything is perfect.” He complimented her.

Just then, the elevator pinged, and the doors slid open. Their voices, soften by clear exhaustion, drifted through. Steve’s deep voice sounded rougher than usual while Bucky’s was a touch lower and smoother.

“You think the team will understand if we don’t leave the floor for a year?” Steve asked.

“Stevie, we ain’t gonna be getting sleep for a year. They’d understand—”

Both men came to a screeching halt, their eyes widening at the sight of a crowd of people all gathered in their floor.

A round of hushed voiced yelled, _“Surprise!”_ , mouths agape, hands waving in the air to express their joy without making too much of a ruckus.

“Oh fuck… you guys…” Bucky’s once tired expression morphed into a soft blend of affection and heart-felt gratitude. His jaw did that shifting thing when he couldn’t decide if he wanted to smile or pout.

Steve’s bloodshot eyes lit up as he took in all the people who had come to meet the little bundle joy cradled in his arms. His large hand covered the entire length of the baby’s lower half, her little burrito body appearing unnatural small in comparison to his bulky frame.

The gathered Avengers met the Rogers-Barnes halfway, encompassing them both. Arms wrapped around Bucky and Steve, drawing them into various hugs.

Tony pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, Clint did the whole grabbing the back of his head thing, Pepper cried into Steve’s shoulder, apologizing as she moved over to Bucky.

Natasha held Bucky longer than most, whispering something into his ear that brought tears to the brunette’s eyes. Wanda shyly moved to curl herself into Steve’s side, beaming when the blonde pressed a kiss onto of her head.

“Congrats, you two.” Pepper said as she moved to stand beside Rhodey.

“Oh, she is beautiful!” Sam gushed, sniffling.

“Look at those cheeks!” Clint nudged Peter, pointing down at the baby.

“How is she? I would like a copy of her medical records.” Bruce spoke up, sliding his glasses back up his nose.

“Yeah, I need to have her fitted.” Tony said, shouldering his way past Wanda and Sam. “I got some awesome baby gadgets for her. We should get started as soon as possible, though. We can’t have the kid wandering around unprotected—”

Thor cut him off, his usually thunderous voice dropped into a gently, baritone whisper. “Friends, she truly is a gift upon our eyes.”

Steve sniffed, his eyes dropping to the little girl fast asleep in his arms. “Yeah, she is.”

A metal arm curled around his waist, fingers slipping under his shirt. Steve sighed and leaned back against Bucky. Bucky’s flesh hand lifted, the tips of his fingers running delicately over silky soft dark strands. The little girl huffed at the touch and a choir of coos echoed through the room.

“Who’s got first dibs on the baby?” Clint called out.

Various hands lifted, but Steve turned to looked at Bucky with imploring eyes. Together, they turned, grey and blue eyes equally emotionally as they drifted over the sea of faces, falling on a certain red head. Green eyes widened at the sudden attention, and Steve took a cautious step forward.

“We were wondering if her Godmother could hold her?” Steve asked, his voice tender and timid.

Smiles spread across everyone’s faces as they watched Natasha’s usual cool mask drop along with her jaw. Tears sprung in her eyes. “Godmother?”

Steve nodded. Bucky stepped forward, moving to stand beside Nat. “You’re one of the strongest women we know. Our baby girl would be the luckiest girl in the world to have you has her Godmother… if you want it?”

With a hand pressed against her mouth, she sniffed and gave them a shaky nod. “Of course.”

Gently, Steve reached over, transferring his daughter into Natasha’s waiting arms. Bucky softly encouraged her, keeping his hands hovering for a moment when their daughter was airborne, but the moment she was placed in Natasha’s arms, Bucky stepped away.

Sam, Darcy and Maria surrounded her in an instant, looking over her shoulders.

Fury stepped forward, clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulders, offering his other to Bucky for a shake. “Congratulations, gentleman.”

“Thanks, Nick.” Steve responded; the professionalism of their daily conversation gone. Today, they were a family, a team.

“Mr Rogers.” Peter came into view. “I made her something.”

In his hands was a mobile for her crib and dangling from it was the symbols of every Avenger you could think of, and right in the centre was Captain America’s star with an A in the middle.

“Peter, wow. You made this? This is so cool!”

“Geez, kid. How long did this take?” Bucky stepped up; his grey eyes filled with wonder.

A blush spread over Peter’s cheeks. “Only a couple of months. But I started early ‘cause I wanted it to be done by the time she got here.”

Steve pulled him into a hug, and Bucky ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Oh, look, look! Spit bubble!” Clint chanted in excitement.

Steve and Bucky turned, looking over, and sure enough there was a spit bubble forming. They watched as it grew only to pop a second later, leaving her rosy lips glossy from spit. Natasha was muttering to her in Russian, leaning back into Clint so the archer could get a better view of her, a soft smile sweetening her features.

“Hey, you guys pick a name yet?” Darcy asked, the words slightly muffled by the piece of brownie stuffed in her mouth.

Jane gave her a disapproving look, but Darcy paid her no mind. In fact, she made a show of shoving the other piece in her mouth, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk.

“Oh, you got more of those?” Bucky asked just as his stomach grumbled.

“Here.” Sam came into view, holding a plate stacked with brownies. Bucky plucked up two, shoving one into his mouth, chewing once and twice before he swallowed.

“Yeah, what is her name?” Wanda asked, handing Steve and Bucky a glass of Apple juice. When they drained the juice in a single gulp, she used her powers and levitated the glasses away.

“I think Tony is a beautiful name for a girl. You can spell it with an ‘i’.” Tony suggested from where he stood with his arm around Pepper, the tips of his fingers gently brushing over her swelled stomach. She looked ready to pop any second now.

“If we doing that, then Samantha is a great name. In Hebrew and English it means “God Heard”. In Aramaic, it means “Listener”, in Greek “flower”. Sammy is a cute nickname for a little girl.”

“How about Natasha?” Clint volunteered.

“No.” Natasha spoke up, her eyes never once leaving the baby girl. “Sorry, guys, but I don’t want her to have my name.”

Bucky gave Steve an amused look, a smirk fitting itself on his mouth. “Well, we do—”

“How about Avenger Junior?” Tony spoke over him. “We can call her AJ.”

He got a lot of dirty looks for that.

“Ah, in Asgard, it is customary for the family to select a strong Asgardian name, which the child can later change to fit your Midgardian names. The child, of course, should be named after the father, however seeing as she has two, you would have to discuss it amongst yourself.” Thor nodded, clearly proud of himself for imparting this wisdom.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

Bucky gave Thor his best apologetic face. “Aww, sorry, Thor. We already have a name for her, so we won’t be giving her an Asgardian name.”

“That is unfortunate.” Thor nodded in understanding “Perhaps next time.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Steve offered vaguely.

Sam, Clint and Tony snorted. Darcy patted Thor’s arms in comfort, her fingers digging into the muscles one too many times. Jane roll her eyes and Thor moved to wrap Darcy up in his other arm.

“You guys have a name?” Pepper asked.

“Am I correct in assuming it isn’t ‘baby girl’?” Vision asked.

“Baby Girl Rogers-Barnes is a mouthful.” Clint played along.

“So, the name?” Natasha finally lifted her head, green eyes glimmering with joy.

Bucky’s arm returned around Steve’s waist. “On the way to the hospital, Sophia asked if she could name her.”

Silence claimed the room as everyone waited.

Steve continued. “We talked it over, and Bucky and I agreed to let her name her.”

“And?” Tony asked, practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

“Now, you’s guys have to promise not to give us shit over it.” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I know you, so when we say it, you keep your traps shut and fawn over it like the dotting and loveable aunts and uncles you are.”

“Oh god, you named her after a President, didn’t you?” Maria expressed with great regret.

“Or a planet?” Sam frowned at them. “Man, I told you Venus wasn’t a cool name.”

“Fuck, did you name her after a food?” Tony pipped up. “Look, I know you guys are famous, but don’t go crossing that lines. Only certain people can get away with naming their kid Apple and you are not one of them.”

“How about you guys shut up and let them tell us?” Natasha cut off Clint who’d been in the midst of opening his mouth.

“Thank you, Tasha.” James gave them all his best “I am very disappointed in you” look. It wasn’t as great as Steve’s or Pepper’s, but it was right up there.

Steve sighed, waiting until he had everyone’s attention. “Everyone… say hello to, America Sara Rogers-Barnes.”

Silence slammed into the room. A pin dropped. Lucky whined and nudged at Clint’s leg, demanding attention too.

“What?”

“No way.”

“I can’t believe you guys went there.”

“Really, Steve?”

“Can we change it? I can change it for you, easy-peasy.”

“That is beautiful, friend Steve!”

“Yeah, that’s not creepy or dumb at all.”

“Totally.”

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky shook his head. “Did she give you an explanation?” Pepper asked.

Steve gave her a sad smile. “She said she wanted America to know that she had not taken giving her up lightly, that choosing Bucky and I as her parents was the second-best decision she’d ever made. The first one being having her.”

_“AWW.”_

Sam sniffed. Clint cooed down at America and Thor pressed a kiss to Jane’s head.

“But we knew you guys were gonna give us shit over it, so we’re gonna call her by her nickname.” Bucky gently added, leaning against Steve. Steve curled his arm around Bucky, a loving smile fixed on his face as his attention shifts from America to the others.

“Which is?”

Sam and Clint spoke up. “Patriot?”

“Oh, freedom?” Tony asked, grinning.

Wanda and Natasha rolled their eyes, muttering to one another in Russian about ‘immature boy’s.’

“No, you assholes.” Bucky exhaled in exasperation. “We’re gonna call her Erica.”

 _“Oh!”_ Came the approving chorus.

“Yeah, _oh_.” Steve gloated.

“Fine choice, fellas.” Natasha grinned down at Erica, shifting her just as Wanda lifted a finger to wedge it in Erica’s tiny hand, beaming when the little girl gripped it.

“Oh, she’s strong.”

“Well, she is an Avenger.” Tony nodded. “Erica and Morgan.” He sighed out the names. _“The best of friends since childhood.”_

The team all shared a grin. Bucky moved and wrapped his free arm around Pepper, moving himself and Steve close to her and Tony.

Best friends since childhood, he liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the nickname Erica for America (this is the product of that)
> 
> Title is from Life - Sleeping At Last (Such a beautiful song).


End file.
